Dreams awaken
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When a killer gets loose, they start trying to kill the people there. Follow the adventures of the group as they try to find out who the killer is and stop them once and for all! There are some strong language and a few jokes and you might not want to see that WARNING: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND NO-ONE ELSE PLUS THERE IS A BAD WORD USED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Just a brief message, this was writen in a book so sorry for this bit being Short. I only own my OC's and no-one else in this Story. I also added in a few words and edited it so it is a little bit longer then in the book, that is including this of course!**

She walked along the silent Hall, the only sound you could hear were her footsteps along the ground then she stops and looks around. It was all silent until she starts walking again then she opens a door and walks around and she stops by the door "Are you here?" she calls but there was no reply, she shakes her head and walks into the forest. He looks out the building and laughs slightly then follows her silently, inside the building some more people roam. They were also looking for him "Where is that idiot? He has to pay for what he did!" one of the people says, he lookd down at the person who lay on the floor with a pool of blood around them. Over in the corner another person was crying "Why did it have to be him? If I was there faster we wouldn't be doing this!"

Outside, the man who did the crime stops walking as he was suddenly surrounded. He just laughs as everyone aims their Bows or points their Swords at him "You found me, I was doing so well until HE saw me. I better run through so BYE!" he starts running and another person randomly laughs making the others laugh slightly as well "Sorry!" he says then he runs after the man they were chasing. The girls stayed behind to talk with the person who was still crying in the corner, he didn't move from where he was because he was too sad. Not even the laugh cheered him up like it usually did. Anyone else who was left made wanted posters and put them up around the place and anywhere else but one girl was still looking in the forest...

**Me: I FINISHED IT! Now you guys can request for it to be continued. Yes! This is perfect! I like the air of Mystery around it! Like my other Stories! Sorry for having someone killed off so early though but that is how life goes. SOZ IF YOU LIKE THAT PERSON WHEN I REVEAL WHO IT IS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back! I love the air of mystery around this through! :D  
>Ty: Why did you have to kill him off? JUST WHY? D:<br>Me: It is important to the plot and keeps it interesting, that makes people want to find out what happened and what will happen. Also, I made a Lego Movie reference somewhere so put in the Reviews if you found it!  
>Jason: So are we chasing anyway? They wore a black cloak so I wasn't able to see their face.<br>Me: Same as what I said before.  
>Ssundee: Are OC's allowed in this?<br>Me: Hmm... Yes! I have some of my OC's in this as you will see! A form will be provided for you losers!  
>Bodil: Did you just call us losers?<br>Me: Umm... NO! IT WASN'T ME! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT IT WAS ME!  
>Ty: We do, look (Holds a camera up)<br>Me: Oh Shit... I better run... (Running like the wind. Literally)**

Ty didn't move from where he was, seeing that your best friend was dead is one thing but watching them die while you couldn't do anything? That was what he had just experienced and now the others were going after the killer who could get them as well, he looks around when he hears a cough but there was no-one else in the room with him "Who was that? Is this just a joke?" he asks but there was no reply so he looks back down. Shortly after he hears another cough and he looks around "OK, you can come out now. I don't want you to play a trick on me again. If you come out and tell me now the I will be find with it and..." he stops when he sees the person above him "Well... Umm..." he says then they grab his collar and pick him up "HEY! THAT ISN'T FAIR! Can you put me down please!" he says and the person grins before getting a Sword out and holding it to Ty's neck "That is going to start hurting pretty soon" he mutters then a light appears illiminating the persons face before he gets punched. Ty hits a wall and becomes unconscious while the person growls slightly and starts running after the people who stayed had come to see the man standing in the room close to where Ty was "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" one of them yells, she gets her sword out and starts running after the man.

In the forest, the girl was looking around and dodging attacks. She knew that he wasn't going to be in the forest until something happens and she sees the man running past her, she stops the others and says "Lets get back, we must wait for the other guys to come back" and there were various nods from the crowd before they run back to the building which appeared to be a school. They get to the main hall where Ty was still unconscious and the person was still dead but that couldn't change anymore, well everyone thought that at least "Is Ty OK? What happened to him?" she asks and the others look at her. Bell then says "I don't know, we heard Ty yelling then he yelled again and we came in to see the killer running away and Ty was unconscious already, I don't know how it happened" Dawn sighs, she knew that something was wrong and only she could sort it because Bell and Mornkat were two people who couldn't be trusted to go on a mission alone but they were also the two girls who would fight over Ty. Dawn just looks at the two and growls slightly before turning and walking away, going to find out where the others went

Jason sighs, they had been looking around for the killer for ages but there was no sign of him. The others in the group were also getting restless, they finally agree to walk back so they do walk back to see some people run past them. They just shrug and continue walking back to the building but when they saw the other guys outside they knew that something was wrong "What happened?" Jason asks and one of the people says what they know, he sighs " I KNEW IT! What do we do then? Now that Ty has been knocked unconscious by something..."

**Me: Sorry for the rude word earlier, that wasn't meant to happen. Now who was it that was doing the killing and that Ty saw? What does Jason know? Why do they have a camera to record what I am saying? Why are the recording me? What did I do wrong? Where is Dawn going? Why am I even asking pointless questions? Why did I make a Lego Movie Reference? WHAT IS GOING HAPP... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME GUYS! POST IN THE REVIEWS TO HELP SAVE ME AND TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
>Jason: Now that she has gone we can do stuff! Come on guys<br>Bodil: Here is the Form that she promised, just fill it in the review box below and she should be able to read them on that iPad she has with her... Not anymore! I will go and help!  
>Ant: Umm... HERE IS THE FORM! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!<br>There is the sound of screaming and stuff in another room  
>Ant: Actually... You can worry... I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED!<br>Multiple people run into a building and there were screams and stuff coming from it then Ant, Jason and Bodil walk out clearly injured  
>Jason: PLEASE R&amp;R! YOU COULD SAVE A LIFE TODAY!<strong>

**FORM:  
>Name:<br>Gender:  
>Looks:<br>Wears:  
>Weapon:<br>Other:**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


End file.
